Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a bit line structure, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a bit line structure an air-gap near the bit line structure.
A semiconductor device includes a bit line structure. Air-gaps may be formed on side surfaces of the bit line structure. Electrical isolation can be provided, at least in part, by bit line air gaps that are elongated in a column direction. Various studies are being conducted which are aimed at preventing defects caused by a process of forming air-gaps on side surfaces of a bit line structure in a semiconductor device.